An Old Man's Regret
by chachingmel123
Summary: The year was XXXX and Shotaro Fuwa grandson goes to see his grandfather. He does not expect to hear about his grandpa's first love or how he regrets his actions towards her. Thing's get weird when Japan is hit with an earthquake and he is sent 80 years into the past as his grandpa replacement. Ronald wants to go home!
1. Chapter 1

An Old Man Regret

Summary: The year was XXXX and Shotaro Fuwa grandson goes to see his grandfather. He does not expect to hear about his grandpa's first love or how he regrets his actions towards her. Thing's get weird when Japan is hit with an earthquake and he is sent 80 years into the past as his grandpa replacement. Ronald wants to go home!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Class dismissed" Said, the teacher wore holographic glasses.

The class got up from their seats.

In that class was a 17-year-old boy who could have been the second coming of Sho Fuwa, except his facial structure was more longer in shape.

This young guy was Sho Fuwa grandson, Ronald Fuwa.

His parents gave him an English name because of their love for Britain.

The young boy wore a school uniform that could have easily been a space suit.

"Ronald. Let's go to a VR game center together" Said, his best friend, Takashi Nanokura, he was just one of the grandchildren of Mimori Nanokura.

He looked like her as well.

"Sorry, Takashi. I'm visiting my grandpa after school" He said.

His grandpa was very old and nobody know how long he was going to last for, they had put him in a care home.

Then he ran out of the class, the moment he stepped out of the room he transported out of the school where he found his hover bike.

He loved it because his grandpa brought it for him for his 16th birthday, despite his parent's clear disapproval and it did not help that was openly telling his little sister that she would have too as well.

The bike automatically recognized him when he got within a certain distance and unlocked itself.

Ronald got on the bike and immediately a helmet with shades materialized onto his face.

He turned it on at the push of a button and the jet engine kicked into overdrive.

He began to lift in the air and he steered it around, before the second jet engine came into effect.

He blasted out of school and right in the busy streets of modern day japan.

Japan was always one of those places that evolved faster when it came to developing new technology.

Everything was either interactive or flying now which went for vehicles as well.

Normal bikes with normal wheels were considered training wheels for a flying one.

However, there was still certain parts of Japan that were old and there were certain people who liked to collect old thing's from 30 or 40 years ago.

He was heading to 'Yashiro Yukihito Old People Home' founded by the person who used to the manager of a star that was number one almost 60 years ago.

The man went on to create his own business which was very successful and he built buildings with his fortune.

Each building had a picture of himself on the wall, even after his death 15 years ago.

Ronald parked outside and walked into the building, he entered the spacious reception, full of old people interacting with each other or smiling when their family came to visit.

He walked to the counter were a robot that was made to look as human as possible floated there.

"Welcome to Yashiro Yukihito Old People Home" The robot said in a metal like voice. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to visit my grandpa" He said.

"Wait one moment" The robot said, before scanning his face. "Searching for relative."

Then 10 seconds later there was a match.

"Relative found" The robot said. "Mr Fuwa is in his room on the 3rd floor."

"Thanks" He said, walking towards the nearest teleporter.

He got in and pressed a floor button that was on the side outside the portal, before going in and being transported.

He found himself in a long, furnished corridor which he walked through.

This was a special corridor were retired celebrities were placed, it was a lot more expensive to book then the other corridors.

He walked from door to door, it was long trek because of how big each room was until he got to the end of the corridor where a door, that had the holographic words 'Shotaro Fuwa' was displayed at the top.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Said, an old man's voice.

"It's your grandson Ronald" He said.

Then there was a click and the door opened slightly, he used the gap to walk in and close the door behind him.

He turned around and saw a room that could have easily been a five star hotel, near the window was an old man in a wheel chair, looking out of the window.

Ronald heard some music playing in the background.

Was his grandpa listening to one of his old CD's again?

"Hi, Grandpa" He said.

The man turned and revealed an old looking face that could have easily been an elderly version of himself.

The man was 89 and would be turning 90 soon.

"You know every time, I see you. You look more and more like me when I was young, everyday" The man said, laughing. "You've come here without your parent's knowledge again, haven't you?"

"Urk" Ronald said, his grandpa had hit the nail on the head.

"A little bit rebellious like me at the age too" The old man said, laughing, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell you mother. Out of all my grandkid's you visit me the most. So as long as you come home before 6, I won't tell."

"Grandpa... you must be the most spirited old man, I have even known" Ronald said, sitting down. "You even hide thing's from your children. No wonder mom thinking's you're a bad influence on me"

The old man laughed harder and said. "Believe it or not, I've toned down a lot over the years. When I was around your age, I was a pretty terrible person."

"You mean, when you were a singer?" Ronald said. "Mom, told me. That grandma was always annoyed at you when women would throw themselves at you when you were dating her. Even after you had retired."

It was a relationship that born from the heartbreak of two people.

"….Ronald. Have I ever told you the story about my first love?" His grandfather said.

"Grandpa, you had a first love?" Ronald said, from what he seen from the photos and videos of his grandpa in his younger days, he was quite popular with women.

So many girls.

The old man laughed again and said. "Yes, even I had a first love, Ronald. The unfortunate thing was, I did not even realised I loved her until I was 17. By then I had ruined any chance of even a hint of love between the both of us."

"Eh?" Ronald said, there was a women he loved and never got to date?

"Her name was Kyoko Mogami but you would know her as Kyoko Hizuri, the actress" The old man said.

"EH!" Ronald said, with wide eyes. "You don't mean the Kyoko Hizuri, who acted even to the day died! She's crazy famous!"

Kyoko Mogami was Japan's pride and joy in terms of being a female actress, many people looked up to her even when she was gone and the Hizuri family was legendary for producing so many A class children.

"Who would I thought she would grow so huge. I know her when we were kids" The old man said.

"SERIOUSLY!"" Ronald said, "You grow up with such an amazing person! What was like!?" He wanted to know if the rumors that she was a famous child actress as a child was true or not.

"Would you believe me, if I told you that back then, she was obsessed with me?" He said, then the old man saw the look on his grandson's face. "It's true. We know each other through an arranged marriage between our parents. She was going to be my future wife. Being such a young girl, it was her dream to marry and wear a pretty wedding dress."

Well now Ronald could slightly believe it, Kyoko Mogami was known for her 'unique' personality, as well.

"But her mother did not really like her, so she stuck to me a bit more" The old man said, sadly "We grow up together and she tried her best to present herself as worthy wife material to me but as we got older. I got into girls and I realized I was blessed with something. I had good looks."

Ronald made a face.

"Don't looked at me like that" The old man said, laughing "Pretty soon, the ladies would be coming after you if they weren't already."

Actually...Ronald was popular with the girls in his class.

"When I realised how popular I was, thing's went downhill from there" His grandfather said. "I was young and immature. Right in front of me was a girl who would support me in anything I did and was trying her very best to get my attention. She liked me way before I even found girls attractive. I thought to myself that she was too boring and started to date somebody else. I did not even consider her feelings or care."

"Grandpa. That's terrible" Ronald said, he would at least let her down gently or date her.

"I was a terrible person back then then" The Old man said. "However, despite her knowing that I was dating other women, she forced a smile on her face every day and did not even once complain to me. Now that I think about it, what else could she do about it? She wasn't one to complain about her problems to other people. She was even the one to tell me that I have a good singing voice and I should pursue it."

So, if it wasn't for Mrs Hizuri. His family wouldn't have become so famous.

"I aced the audition but it was in Toyko. I planned to run to Toyko since my parents did not support it. I even asked her if she would like to go with me" His old man said.

"Are you seriously?" Ronald said, "Did she actually say yes?"

"She actually followed me and left everything behind. She dropped out of school for me" The old man said, Kyoko had sacrificed so much for him. "However living in Tokyo was expensive. But she had no problems with getting a job. She wanted us to live in that small apartment and she wanted to be seen as wife material. She did not even wear make-up or buy new clothes. She had no friends and worked all the time."

"Grandpa, that's so sad" Ronald said, "Please, tell me you treated her kindly or at least thanked her."

Every girl deserves to be treated with respect especially a girl who was willing to drop out of school just to work for a boy who wasn't even her boyfriend.

"I didn't." His old man said, shocking him. "Remember, I was a terrible person back then. I didn't even come home often, instead I stayed in my busty managers home who was hot and she did everything for me. I didn't even care that there was a loyal girl waiting for me at home. In my eyes, she was just somebody that was there."

"Grandpa, you were terrible!" Ronald said, "A girl gave up everything for you and yet you saw her as nothing."

"If I could travel back in time and slap my younger self. I would, a thousand times" His grandfather said. "However, I can't change the past. Kyoko, heard me one day talking about her. I felt no shame with saying that out loud or thinking it. I told her that she wasn't a woman who could ever compare to me. However, Kyoko did not break down, she was a strong girl and sworn revenge"

"What?" Ronald said, blinking.

"I was shocked too" His grandfather said, with a chuckle. "She became crazy and I called security to escort her out. The next time I saw her, she had dyed her hair orange and was starting as an actress. She wanted to hit me where it hurts. She wanted to become a woman, I wanted to have but could never have. She was going to be the best actress in the country and I was going kneel down before her in apology. When I think about it, I gives me a headache"

"Kyoko Hizuri... sounds interesting" Ronald said.

"To make it worse, I was an idiot for trying to anger a person who was better than me in every way" The Old man said, it took him quite a while to admit it. "I practically push her into his arms. I tried to say sorry but I just couldn't say it or we were interrupted. When she was in a low place, I tried to bring some life back in her. The unmoving eyes that she looked at me in that moment, told me, I was nothing to her. I had destroyed a pure women heart and it was the first time, that I saw the gravity of my words"

"….So, when did you finally say sorry?" Ronald said.

"In the same year that she got married" His grandpa said, shocking him. "I was in denial for a long time before I could finally admit it. However, when I apologized, she just did not care. I was hoping that even if we couldn't turn back the time, we could at least be acquaintances but she did not even want to be that. If we worked together, she acted like we were just work partners and nothing more. I fell into extreme depression and no number of women or alcohol could ease the pain. I walked away from the music scene and that's when I found your grandmother. We were both two people who had been crushed by our first loves. And here we are today."

To the day she died, Kyoko did not think about him and had died a legend, while he was just a retired musician.

If it was the old immature him, he would have boasting that it was because of him that she could reach such heights.

But that was pathetic.

"If I can turn back the time, Ronald" His grandpa said, "I would. I would go back to the day's that I was young and give her a full-on apology. I would get on my knees. I just want her to take my apology seriously. I don't care if she beats me up to the point I'm in the hospital. I just want to see that smile again even if it's not directed at me"

"Grandpa..." Ronald said, he could tell that even know he still loved her.

If he wasn't such a terrible person in his younger days, he wouldn't be at an age where she would his biggest regret.

However, his grandpa could not go back in time.

His Grandpa than looked at the time and said. "Oh, it's near 6. It's time to go home, Ronald"

"I've visit you again, grandpa" Ronald said, walking to the front door and his grandpa opened it.

Ronald closed the door behind him.

Kyoko Hizuri...

She must have been one heck of a women, for his grandpa to even desire her now.

He then walked down the corridor and to the portal, he pressed a button however when he walked into the chamber, the ground started shaking.

It was an earthquake.

And a shake this large was bound to mess up the system.

Ronald destination changed due to the shakes and it landed on numbers that should not be possible.

He was zapped.

Zapped to the past.

#80 years ago#

"EARTHQUAKE!" Somebody yelled, as the stadium that showed Sho Fuwa shook.

The shake was so massive that the star fell off the stage.

Fans everywhere, were terrified and running to the nearest exist or going to see if their idol was okay.

Was his pretty face okay!?

Judging by the silence, he was not okay.

"Sho!" Shoko Aki, his manager, said.

She and security pushed their way through the crowd.

However, when they saw Sho, they were a little bit surprised.

He was not wearing his custome instead he was wearing some kind of space suit.

"Sho?" Shoko said.

Sho wasn't moving.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE!" She yelled.

She prayed that Sho was okay.

 _However, nobody know that Sho fuwa was no longer here but it was his grandson, from the future._

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Japan was in an uproar.

Not only had been hit with a sudden earthquake been uproar worthy but Sho Fuwa had fallen off the stage on live television and from what the fans that were there was telling the media, he wasn't moving when they found him and had to be carried off by security.

Was Sho Fuwa okay?!

The fans of the star really wanted to know.

His check in with the hospital couldn't be kept away from the media and many fans stood outside of the hospital, showing their support.

Many speculated how bad the star was actually injuried, ranging from just unconsciousness to even death.

All that was on the television was his story.

It wasn't even an hour before the whole of Japan know about it.

So, what was really the condition of the star?

He was checked into the best hospital and laid unconscious.

The doctors assured his manager that it was just his body had undergone an incredible amount of stress and just needed to rest.

But that didn't make sense, considering how lively Sho had been in the days towards the concert, they even gave him the freedom to eat and sleep whenever he liked in-between work!

However, nobody know that things were going to become really bad upon his awakening.

The person in the bed wasn't Sho Fuwa but his grandson.

It would take some time before people started to believe him.

Ch 2: Waking up 80 years in the past

The first thing Ronald was aware of, was somebody sobbing on his lap.

Who?

He opened his eyes slowly and felt the mother of all headaches coming on.

What happened?

He remembered visiting his grandfather at his retirement home and then going into the portal when an earthquake hit.

The next thing he felt was an unbearable amount of pain shooting through him.

Was he in the hospital?

How long had he been out?

Was the person sobbing, his mother?

However, when his eyes finally recovered enough to look at who was on him, he had to stare.

The person on him had young skin and had long black silk like hair unlike his mother.

Who?

He started to move but he too tired to move properly.

The person on him felt the suddenly movements and joy bloom in that person heart.

Suddenly Ronald came face with a pair of big gray eyes, that were red from crying on a pretty face.

"SHO! YOUR AWAKE!" Said, the young girl lunging herself at him.

Ronald was confused.

Who the hell was Sho!?

Scratch that.

WHO THE HELL WAS SHE!?

What was she doing in his hospital room!?

And what the earth was she doing!?

Ronald found himself trying to move away when she started planting kisses on him and gave him a look of joy that reminded him a lot, like a little dog.

It wouldn't be appropriate to pat her right?

Then somebody came into the room and Ronald found himself staring at a fully grown, sexy women in a short business skirt and suit.

And to really hammer it in, he felt like he had seen this woman before.

"Sho! Your awake!" The women said, surprise and relief was present on her face.

So, it really wasn't serious.

 **However, it was about to be.**

"Who are you?" Ronald suddenly said although his voice was hoarse.

However, the message was clear.

His words echoed in the room.

"What?" Said, the women, her face froze.

Even the girl who had latched onto him had frozen.

"Who are you and who is this?" Ronald said, looking at the girl who wouldn't leave him alone. "Why do you call me Sho? My name is Ronald"

His words were met with even more silence.

His words were like somebody taking a baseball bat and using it to strike on a glass that was not expecting it.

"Where are my parents?" he said.

The more words that came out of his mouth the more, the two females in the room know he was dead serious.

The women dropped everything and left the room, going to get the doctor, while Ronald was still being harassed by the now crying girl.

Several minutes later the doctor came.

The man asked him question's like "What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Do you know who these two people are?"

It was pretty weird, but he answered truthfully and with each answer he gave, he could see the pure shock in the room.

The man walked out of the room like nothing was wrong but as soon as the door closed, both females could clearly see the worry on his face.

Apparently, his condition was a lot more serious than his body going through a ton of stress.

Then the females came in having been told by the doctor what to do for now, until the man could come up with a full recovery plan.

"Hello" Said, the women slowly coming in, behind her was the girl.

"Have you called my parents yet?" Ronald said, he really wanted to see his parents.

"We'll... they're busy right now" The women said, Sho never liked to talk about his parents and now he wanted to see them!?

"My name is Shoko Aki" Said, the women.

The moment that name reach his ears, his mind finally connected where he had seen the women from.

But it was impossible.

But the woman stood before him, the spitting image of her in her young days!

He had seen her in one of his grandfather's photograph's!

Shoko Aki, his grandfather's manager when he was a singer.

Wait.

Sho.

Wasn't that the name of his grandfather when he was singer!?

"Sho?" Said the girl, creeping out of the women's shadow.

He just stared at Shoko with wide eyes.

Shoko thought he may be remembering something only to be confused by the look of pure horror.

"That's impossible. You can't be her. She died 20 years ago" He said.

Both of them looked at him like he was going insane.

"Sho" Shoko said, taking his hand. "I'm not dead. I'm young and I still get many years ahead of me"

It really was her!

Even in old interview's, that his grandfather like to put on, her voice was the same!

Holy Smokes, she came back from the dead!

"My name is Mimori Nanokura" Said, the girl, finally introducing herself.

She did not expect to hear a horrifying scream.

"HOLY SMOKES! GRANDMA NANOKURA!? YOU DIED AS WELL!?" He yelled.

Both of the women looked shocked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRANDMA! I'M 15! I'M ALIVE AND YOUNG!" Mimori said.

Ronald continued to look at her like he was seeing a ghost.

The last time he had seen Grandma Nanokura was 8 month's ago because he was visiting his friend/ cousin's house!

He remembered her well because she would always ask about his grandpa and give him big sloppy kisses.

Just like a dog.

Realizing dawned on him.

Holy smokes!

 **How did he not see the resemblance?**

Meanwhile both Mimori and Shoko looked at him worryingly.

"What year is this!?" He suddenly said.

"Sho.." Shoko said.

"What **year** is this!?" he said.

"It's XXXX" Mimori said.

There was a long and deafening silence as Ronald eyes threatened to pop out of his head.

"Sho?" Shoko said, should they call the nurse?

"C-Can you drew open the curtains for me?" He said, after a long while.

Both of them looked at each other.

Then Shoko got up and drew the curtains open and Ronald got up.

He almost collapsed but he forced himself to walk towards the window.

Never had he looked so desperate.

However, when he got to the window, he was in for the shock of his life.

He expected to see hovering vehicles in the sky, building's that had holographs attached to them, mostly of Virtual models.

He expected to see people zapping everywhere.

He expected to see human beings walking around with robots.

However, the truth was different.

The sky was blue and clear.

There was no hologram attached to the buildings at all.

There was a crowd of people waiting at the gates with old fashioned signs.

Ronald felt light headed.

"SHO!" Both female yelled as the world began to spin and his world began hazy.

He passed out and Doctors and Nurses were called to his room.

When he did regain consciousness, it was like he was waking up from a bad dream.

He groaned.

"I just had this terrible dream. That I was stuck in the past" He said.

And then he saw them.

Mimori and Shoko.

The two females who claimed to be much younger version of the people he know or heard about.

He let out a very 'manily' scream.

The Hospital clearly heard him and rushed to his room and so did the crowd outside.

The craziest of fans clearly recognized his voice and their concern for him grow.

Ronald wanted to hide.

This was not happening!

"Sho...take deep breaths" Shoko said.

"My name isn't Sho" He said, "My name is Ronald Fuwa. Sho Fuwa is my grandfather."

Both of them were stunned.

"I don't know how I got here, but I'm not from this time. I'm supposed to be in the year XXXX, 80 years from now." Ronald said.

Both of them looked at each other.

Of course, they didn't believe him.

Time travel?

Their Sho, a grandfather?

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I need to get back to my time. I don't belong here" He said, he didn't want to mess up time completely.

"...Lets say we believe you. Where is Sho then?" Mimori said.

Silence.

"...I don't know" He said, yes where did his grandfather go?

And then he thought about what his grandfather said about what he was like in this time period and how much of an ass he was.

Did he travel back in time to help correct his grandfather's mistakes?

"Kyoko Hizuri" He said.

"Who?" Shoko said.

"I mean Kyoko Mogami" He said, making their eyes go wide. "Grandpa screwed up big time with her but he never had the guts to tell her sorry in this time period. Maybe I'm supposed to apologies to her in his place?"

Both of them were stunned.

Kyoko Mogami was the girl Sho was constantly at odds with.

They fought like cats and dogs.

And now he was saying he had to apologies?

There was something truly wrong with him!

"Sh-I mean Ronald. I think you should get some sleep" Shoko said.

The doctors had asked them to play along with his fantasy for now and then slowly introduce him to his life.

By doing so, he should come out of his fantasy on his own.

Being introduced too fast to something that would threaten his fantasy would send him into too big of a shock that might end in a coma.

So, for the sake of him, they would play along.

And Ronaldo gave them a passive look, he was willing to bet the doctor told them he had serious head trauma or something.

Well, he was somebody who want with the flow after he had done freaking out.

He would apologize to Kyoko Hizuri in this timeline and then go back.

He had to believe it or he would go crazy.

He shrugged and then turned around and slept.

The two females in the room were stunned.

 **He actually slept!**

Several day's he stayed in the hospital, everybody was super nice to him.

It sucked having a television he deemed as ancient that only had one channel.

The New's.

Then he was happy to learn he was being dispatched.

"Hell yes!" He yelled, they were all amused to see him jump in the air.

Apparently, he really didn't like hospitals and what was the most shocking thing about him was the fact that he didn't flirt with any nurses while he stayed.

Ronald was giving a batch of 'his clothes' and his eyes almost burned seeing how flashy they were.

When he wore it, he didn't feel like himself at all and was super awkward to the point it was stunning.

Flashy clothes were his grandfather's style not him.

"Just walk and say nothing. There are guards to make sure nobody touch's you" Shoko said.

There shades over his eyes helped him, not to be overwhelmed by the amount of people at the gate.

He walked out of the hospital and came into view of the crowd.

There was literally an uproar when people saw him, that shocked the hell out of him.

"SHO-KUN, THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" yelled one fan.

"SHO, MARRY ME!" Yelled another fan.

Ronald had his head down, sticking close to Shoko as the horror of having hundreds of people so close to him and screaming his grandfather name was on full blast.

They were going into a black van and Ronald could feel the camera flashing, as reporters tried to get close to him to yell their questions at him.

 _Was this really what his grandfather dealt with as a singer?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Ronaldo enters the home that his grandfather lived in and Is appalled by not only the mess but the fact that his grandfather was living with his busty manager. Meanwhile Shoko finds herself stunned to see 'Sho' being able to suddenly mysteriously cook. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Ronald did not know where he was but he know that there was a massive mess in front of him.

There was so much mess that he couldn't believe somebody could live in it.

"Make yourself comfortable" Shoko said, she had hoped that the sight of the apartment they shared together would trigger something within him but he was just staring at it. "I'm going to take a bath"

Wait.

GRANDPA LIVED HER WITH HER! Ronald realized with shock.

If he dared live with this kind of women, his mother would drag him home while his father would weakly defend him while giving a 'good job' wink.

She then left for the bathroom and he soon heard the shower turn on.

Thankfully the mess was enough to distract his mind from imagining her without any clothes on.

He had to clean.

He wouldn't feel comfortable if he didn't.

And that was how Shoko found him.

She could only stare in absolute disbelief as she saw him with rolled up sleeves, tiding up.

But Sho never tied up!

It was always her!

And from the looks of it, he was tidying everything in alphabetical order, he had even found the washing machine and can hear the machine hum.

She stared.

Did Sho not in fact lose his memory but developed a split personality instead?

Ch 3: You cannot ignore the Elephant in the room.

Shoko watched as he genuinely cleaned up and in a blink of an eye, the once messy apartment looked just as clean as when she first brought it.

Ronald gave a satisfied smile before he finally noticed her.

She was in a bath towel and her skin was liked pearly white.

It was the first time he had seen a grown woman in a bath towel other than his own mother.

He blushed and look away and said. "Please put something on!"

Shoko was stunned.

Since when could Sho act like an innocent teenager who had never looked seen a women's body before?

Seeing this, she decided to put some clothes on.

Only to come back later only to see a stunning sight.

Sho was at the stove!

"You don't mind if I cook something, right?" Ronald said, looking at the casual clothes that was still tight-fitting clothes on her. "Hospital food is really bland"

"Oh, sure." she said, she had the fire department on speed dial anyway.

Perhaps this would show him that he can't cook despite his brain telling him he could cook.

She didn't let him near the stove because Sho could set even hot water on fire.

Ronald went to the fridge, he seemed confused by this time's fridges, since he was so used to fingerprint scanning fridges so it took quite some time until he figured it out.

It was amused to see him watch, for Shoko that was for sure.

Once he had it open, he went in search for ingredients.

Thankfully since she cooked for Sho every day, she would always restock with fresh food unless he was feeling like take out.

She rose her eyebrows, when he got out some unusual food that weren't part of making a simple omelet rice.

He found the match's the pot and baking tray.

Luckily, the old gas cookers were still around 80 years from now.

She watched with wide eyes as he expertly started cracking egg's, finely cutting cucumber and peppers, and then adding gallic to the mix.

And then he added it to the egg's and began to mix it with a spoon, with skill that could only come from years of practice.

Shoko had no idea what he was making but mysteriously she had found herself already sitting down.

Then came the rice, Shoko was stunned to see him add a dribble of honey to it before adding salt and water.

The smell, that was starting to raise from the pot 10 minutes in...

Shoko sniffed it and couldn't help but wonder, what is this amazing smell, she was smelling?

Then he put the rest of it in another pot and added a dash of salt as he stirred well.

Then he got out some chicken fillet and wrapped them up in beacon before adding them to the sauce, making sure it, everything really got in there.

And then he turned around and was stunned to see Shoko sitting down and looking at the two pots with hungry eyes.

"U-Ur, would you like some?" Ronald said, it felt like if he didn't offer anything she would attack him.

"N-No, you don't have to" Shoko said, while still looking at the pot.

Ronald gave her an amused look that did not fit Shoko image for him at all and found two plates in which he delicately placed everything on them.

Shoko was shocked to see that the rice that was usually white was shining and the smell that erupted out of it, smelt so wonderful that her throat watered before it was even placed in front of her.

What is this amazing thing?

Wait.

Was it even edible?

This was Sho, they were talking about.

Shoko gave a questioning glance at him, only to find him already eating.

"What?" Ronald said, seeing her stare. "I've eating blend Hospital food for days."

Then Shoko looked at the deceptively delicious thing in front of her and took a chance.

She pick up a spoon and picked what she deemed the safest looking thing in front her and then ate it.

It was like the honey goodness had just kissed her and flavor just burst out of her mouth.

It was good.

Very good.

She began to pick up the pace, every part was amazing and complimented the other.

Then her spoon hit the plate.

There was nothing left.

Something that was piled high, had vanished just like that!

"I've got more if you want?" Ronald said, seeing her brief look of disappointment.

Shoko refused to be embarrassed and said. "Where did you learn to cook?"

And better then even her at that.

"From a young age, I would help my mother cook in the kitchen" Ronald said. "Instead of using a robot, my mother loved to cook the traditional style"

"..." Shoko felt speechless, but then she said. "Your grandpa...how did he describe me?"

"We'll he didn't really describe you. He showed me a bunch of old interviews with you in it" Ronald said, "But he said, that when he was younger, your practically took care of him. Doing stuff like cooking and cleaning. All he had to do was write song and could be childish as he wanted around you. He said it was paradise."

And Shoko had passive eyes, however, Ronald did not dare disclose the details of his granddad describing her body in detail.

"So... what did I do in the future before I died?" She said.

"I can't tell you, that." Ronald said, with his finger on his lips. "I might chance something big in the future."

"Don't you think you staying here, has already changed a bit of the future?" Shoko said.

Ronald expression was something she had never seen before, before he said with a smile that could only come from Sho. "Still not telling"

Then he got up and then said. "So which way is my room, Miss Shoko?"

"Miss Shoko?" She said, both her eyebrows were raised. "I'm not that old. Call me Shoko and we sleep in the same room"

And as soon as she said that there was a very noticeable long and unnatural pause.

"I think, I'm going sleep on the couch. If that's okay with you." he said, before he said. "I don't want to be a bother while I stay here so tell me if you something. I want to work for place here"

Shoko stared at him as he went to find the couch.

He was a lot kinder and considerate then the usual Sho.

Had Sho been faking his terrible cooking all along or did the doctor diagnose him wrong and 'Ronald' was actually a split personality.

Was 'Ronald' the grandchild of the personality and 'Sho' was seen as the grandfather?

Was Ronald created because Sho pride got in the way of fixing what he regretted?

She wasn't going to start believing that he came from the future just yet.

She spent the rest of the day a bit troubled until she decided to fall asleep, for the first time in quite some time, Sho wasn't sleeping right next to her.

However, when she woke up, she was greeted to the smell of freshly made breakfast,

She didn't know how to re-act to the sight of Sho cooking breakfast and presenting her with a delicious looking lunch.

Even her co-workers eyes were wide when she opened her glamorous lunch and disbelief was on their faces when she told them, Sho had her lunch.

Sho Fuwa, could actually cook?

More than a few people were understandably surprised but they thought about Sho Fuwa in a chef's hat feeding them one of his meals that looked delicious.

Then the end of the day came and she was understandably called into the President office.

The room wasn't wild and over the top like you would expect from Lory Takarada, Hokama Juichi instead had a very big sense of humor, he found Lory Takarada funny that's why the two could maintain a healthy rival relationship with each other.

The man was watching TV when she walked in.

"Sho Fuwa was just released from the Hospital yesterday after spending a week in care." The reporter for Japan's number one Entertainment network said. "Fans everywhere were happy to see that the Singer was in fact fine after that nasty fall from that Earthquake that only managed to move objects a bit. We tried to get in contact with the hospital or staff but got no response. But it doesn't change the fact that he seems to be in good healthy"

There were countless videos of 'Sho' getting into the Van and Hokama paused it.

He did not have a smile on his face as usual, when he saw her, of course the doctor contacted him because he was his boss and the man said. "Shoko...how bad is he?"

They were keeping the fact that Sho was not in fact fine away from the media.

"President" Shoko said, taking a seat. "He thinks he's somebody else named 'Ronald'. The Doctor thinks its head trauma but I've been with him the most. I think he might have a split personality."

The man sighed and said. "Are you sure? Doesn't he just need to rest for a few days?" he was hoping this was not anything big.

"President. He called me 'Miss Shoko'" She said, making the eyes widen in shock. "When we got back to the apartment. The first thing he did was to clean up and cook. He slept on a couch throughout the night and he cooked me a delicious breakfast and lunch. He refers to Sho as 'Grandpa'. He believes he's somebody from 80 years in the future."

"…...Have you done a blood test?" The man said.

"What?" Shoko said.

"Have you done a blood test?" The man repeated, "I've seen the live view and even I am surprised by how quick he managed to change and unconscious? Isn't that impossible?"

"President...are you saying that the person in my house may not be Sho?" She said, in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that we should have a blood test and show him the results. If he see's undeniable proof that he is in fact Sho. He might snap out of it" The man said. "Sho Fuwa, is the agency's top talent, he keeps us in the limelight. We can't hide him in your house forever, there are Fans who would believe we have him kidnapped or something and start trouble. Perhaps bringing him to work, just to watch, may snap him out of it. The doctor advised me, that allowing him to stay in an environment that is familiar, would be the best rode to recovery"

And Shoko know he was right.

If it wasn't for the fact that they had one of the people who claimed the title as number 1 in Japan, they would be dissolved into a lesser company in the eyes of the public.

It would be a disaster in a market were your constantly fighting over people's attention.

"President. The Doctors took a blood sample when Sho was checked in" Shoko said, " As his guardian, I'll give them the go ahead to do a Blood test." Then she sighed and said. "But I don't know if Sho can handle being here. He is convinced he is somebody else"

Indeed.

The shock may be too large in he was suddenly exposed all at once, she would have to be clever and get around that.

However, neither of them the Blood Test would only help support his case.

And scene!

Next chapter, under the excuse that he's having troubles with his memory, Ronald is introduced to the Agency his grandfather used to work at in his youth as Shoko makes him 'pretend' that he is Sho. However, it doesn't take long before those around realizes, he feels like a completely different person. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
